Presently, the most common way to obtain Digital Broadcast Satellite (DBS) reception is through the use of a large, bulky, proprietary external satellite receiver box co-located with each TV set. In such circumstances, each box replicates most of the electronics used for decoding the content. There is currently no mechanism available to enable a standard digital TV to decode the satellite signal directly. The formats and protocols used for signaling, content carriage, management, control, etc. are unique and in many cases proprietary to a particular satellite service provider, precluding a single box enabling navigation of available services.